Tom Gurney
Tom Gurney is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Bullies at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Connor Paolo. Character Description Tom is a medium sized Bully with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He speaks in a strong New York accent. Tom is the only bully who wears a t-shirt under his school shirt. In the winter, he wears his white school shirt open with the sleeves rolled up over top of a dark blue turtleneck, as well as fingerless black gloves, and a grey urban hat. He has pimples across his forehead and his most distinguished feature is his permanent black right eye. In addition, he has a small scar that runs through his right eyebrow. Characteristics Despite being as much of a bully as the rest of the clique, Tom seems to be more mature than the others. Some of his dialogue indicates that doesn't enjoy being a bully as much as the rest of the Bullies and feels guilty about what he's done to others. It's also indicated that he cares about his friends quite a bit. Tom is also highly paranoid and says that he can't trust anyone, believing that everybody is out to get him and frequently claims that everyone picks on him, though he may be imagining it. Tom also is something of a conspiracist, and has his own beliefs regarding the origins of the issues he faces, from cold weather to "being hit up for all he has in the bank". Tom believes that if his fellow Bullies would "dig a little deeper", they might be able to find out what's really going on at Bullworth. This could imply that he is suspicious of Gary's schemes. It is also hinted at that Tom may be generally sad or depressed, but is in denial of it. He apparently steals panties for Mr. Burton, and hopes that he will get to keep a pair soon. Tom can be heard saying "I heard that the new kid keeps hassling the Preps, that's cool. I hate the Preps". There is no explanation on why this is though. When in combat with a Prep, Tom will tease them for being "neat and tidy", however. One of Tom's favorite passtimes seems to be watching horror movies. A few of his comments indicate that he suffers from double vision and isn't sure of the things he sees, possibly a side-effect of whatever gave him his black eye. Contrastly, combined with his extreme paranoia, sadness, and peculiar beliefs, this trait could suggest Tom is developing psychosis. For unknown reasons, Tom really hates wearing shoes. This may be a reference to Tom Sawyer, who also hated footwear. Role in game Tom only appears in the missions The Setup and Save Algie as backup, although his encounter in the later one is optional. Although he is present in 2 missions, he has no cutscene appearances at all or any mission-specific audio. However, since he has no mission specific behavior for Welcome to Bullworth, he is the only Bully who will respawn in that mission if the player attempts free roam instead of quickly completing it. Gurney, Tom Gurney, Tom Gurney, Tom